Qué electricidad
by zehn
Summary: "Tsukishima se enamora sin siquiera pensar en ello."


_Notas para antes de empezar:_ Esto era para la semana KuroTsukki, pero me fue imposible acabar a tiempo, así que lo dejé descansar un rato, hasta la semana pasada, que logré un AU, donde nuestros personajes son adultos hechos y derechos (o algo así), y nunca se han conocido.

Solo hay advertencias por una pequeña escena medianamente sugestiva.

* * *

 _Qué electricidad_

Tsukishima se enamora sin siquiera pensar en ello.

Sucede durante un simple viaje, en un vagón del metro lleno de gente, cuando encuentra un espacio en una silla y se deja caer en ella, sin preocuparse por sus alrededores. Es tarde y el sol empieza a ocultarse, preparándose para el final del día.

Le toma una milésima de segundo. Una simple mirada a la persona que está a su lado, un muchacho que lleva unos audífonos puestos mientras lee con la cabeza agachada. Quizá es la forma de su rostro, la concentración en sus ojos, la forma en que murmura las palabras o sus dedos delgados que cambian de página cada tanto.

O quizá es el suspiro que deja salir en algún momento, o el mechón de cabello negro que cae sobre su ojo y que él desliza hacia atrás con un suave movimiento; o, tal vez, es el pequeño momento en que levanta la mirada y sus ojos se detienen en los de Tsukishima. Una mirada sincera, tranquila y llena de calma; un momento que comparten mientras los cálidos rayos del sol entran por las ventanas del metro, iluminando sus rostros. Tsukishima ve el reflejo de luz en el rostro del desconocido, las franjas en diferentes tonos de naranja y amarillo, la luz en sus ojos y la extraña mueca que hace y luego, una sonrisa, tan pequeña que cree que se la ha imaginado.

Tsukishima cree que todos los milagros de todos los santos que existen en el cielo se quedan pequeños frente al rostro del desconocido.

Y cuando el muchacho se pone de pie, sus ropas rozan las de Tsukishima quien, a pesar de estar separados por las capas de tela, siente un choque eléctrico; una colección de chispas que recorren su cuerpo y causan un cortocircuito en su cerebro.

Es un milagro, que escapa tan rápido como el aire y se esconde tan hábilmente como el sol del atardecer. Cuando el muchacho se baja del metro, después de una última mirada a Tsukishima, éste piensa que debería volver a verlo y no se va a cansar hasta encontrarlo de nuevo.

. . . .

Kuroo no puede dejar de pensar.

Todas las ideas, malas y buenas, se agolpan en su mente; y tan pronto se deshace de una, tres nuevas aparecen en su lugar. En otras circunstancias, sería algo genial, completamente bienvenido y para nada desagradable. Sin embargo, el influjo de ideas llega en el momento en que su habitación está hecha un desastre, ha desperdiciado tres colores diferentes de pintura y, por alguna razón, no puede sostener el pincel firmemente en su mano. Como si fuera poco, acaba de confundir el pocillo de café con el vaso de agua, y los pinceles descansan allí metidos, mientras Kuroo lamenta su maldita suerte y siente ganas de salir corriendo.

Ni siquiera lo intenta, porque sabe que Yaku tiene un sentido de la audición superpoderoso y lo tacleará a la primera señal de que está huyendo, de manera que resbala del sillón al suelo y el sonido del papel periódico arrugándose, ahoga la sarta de maldiciones que suelta.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor? —pregunta alguien desde la puerta. Kuroo, que está acostado en el suelo, mueve la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Eso de tirarte al piso y lamentarte como un bebé. No, ni siquiera los bebés son así. Deberías pararte y hacer algo.

Kuroo alza una ceja. A veces siente ganas de golpear a Yaku, quizá nunca lo ha hecho porque su compañero es un genio de la repostería y tampoco desearía recibir su furia.

A pesar de todo, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, amenazante y se para frente a Yaku, tratando de hacer alarde de su altura; Yaku no se inmuta.

—¿Sabes? —le dice, sonriendo—. La otra vez leí sobre un reptil que hinchaba el cuerpo cuando se sentía amenazado.

Kuroo se detiene y suelta una breve risotada. La idea de verse comparado con un reptil de repente le parecía hilarante y aunque daba la impresión que Yaku no le hallaba el chiste, Kuroo habría jurado que lo vio curvar los labios hacia arriba, solo un poquito.

Cuando se da cuenta de la mirada atenta de su compañero, sin embargo, Yaku carraspea y cruza los brazos, el ceño fruncido. Quizá Kuroo se atrevería a hacer algún comentario sobre las arrugas tempranas que le saldrían, en vez de eso, suspira y decide comentar otra cosa.

—Qué malo eres, Yakkun —comenta, entre dientes. Yaku suelta una risita.  
—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, mirando la pintura. Sea lo que fuere que hubiese allí antes, había desaparecido entre manchas de variados colores que Kuroo había hecho a causa de su frustración.  
—No podía dejar de pensar —se excusa Kuroo. Yaku inclina la cabeza, confundido—. Tengo que terminar en dos semanas y no puedo dejar de pensar. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo… —Kuroo se detiene a mitad de la frase, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, Yaku suspira y le da una palmada en el hombro.  
—Lávate las manos y cámbiate de ropa.  
—¿Me vas a invitar a cenar?  
—Me vas a ayudar a preparar la cena.

Kuroo lo sigue, tratando de identificar la canción que Yaku está cantando a media voz. Devuelve la mirada por unos cortos segundos hacia el interior del cuarto e ignora la amarga combinación del olor a café, pintura y disolvente.

. . . .

Encontrar a alguien cuyo nombre no conoce es una ardua tarea, tan ardua que Tsukishima ni siquiera se ha dignado a empezar. No es que no quiera verlo de nuevo, es quizá su inseguridad la que lo lleva a no querer dar el paso definitivo.

De momento, se siente como un pequeño aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos, usando siempre la misma ruta del metro de camino a casa, a la misma hora y ubicándose en el mismo vagón, en un lugar similar a aquél en donde lo vio por primera vez.

Ha imaginado el momento un millón de veces en su cabeza: los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, sus labios moviéndose mientras sigue la lectura, una pequeña sonrisa y el tren que se detiene. Es entonces cuando el Tsukishima de su imaginación responde al gesto, con una de sus más diminutas sonrisas; y el extraño estira la mano, preguntándole su nombre e informándole el suyo.

 _Takaya. Takeru. Takumi. Tetsuo. Tetsuya…_ Es inevitable divagar, y tratar de adivinar su nombre es una tarea patética, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, ahí está, tratando de adivinar y, por alguna extraña razón, con la certeza de que su primer nombre empieza con la letra "T".

Tras dos semanas siguiendo la misma rutina, empieza a sentir que sus intentos han sido fútiles, aunque mira a todos lados con la misma esperanza, y se ha subido al tren en el mismo horario, el desconocido no ha vuelto a aparecer. A pesar de su previa promesa, empieza a sentirse desilusionado, pues ha perdido su última pista y ahora tendrá que contentarse con su amplia imaginación y los posibles finales de su historia.

Es durante la tercera semana cuando escucha una voz gruesa y alegre acercarse por el vagón. Por fortuna, esta vez el lugar está menos atestado y aunque hay unas personas de pie, es posible respirar con tranquilidad y no sentir que va a morir aplastado.

El tono de la voz llama su atención, y Tsukishima levanta la cabeza para buscar su origen. Lo ve enseguida: un muchacho alto con desordenado cabello negro, conversando con otro más bajo, de cabello rubio.

Ambos se detienen lo suficientemente cerca para que Tsukishima pueda escuchar su conversación; el más bajo le da la espalda a Tsukishima, mientras que su amigo alto, está de frente al muchacho, de manera que éste puede observarlo mejor. Y aunque Tsukishima no se considera una persona chismosa, ni tampoco le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas; se encuentra repentinamente atraído hacia el sonido de su voz.

En realidad, no tiene idea alguna de qué está diciendo, sólo sabe que es una voz grave, quizá un poco nasal, y cuando se ríe, es terrible, pero le gusta. A Tsukishima le gustaría escuchar esa risa muchas veces más, molestarlo por cómo suena, para luego reírse de él con aún más ánimo.

—No es gracioso, Kuro —reclama el acompañante del muchacho, parece enojado y el volumen de su voz acaba de subir y el muchacho de cabello negro retrocede un milímetro de manera casi imperceptible.

 _Kuro_ , repite Tsukishima mentalmente. Una, un millón de veces, hasta que el nombre se ha quedado grabado en su cerebro.

 _Kuro_.

. . . .

Kenma es más paciente de lo que él cree, quizá porque lo conoce de toda la vida, o quizá porque compartir clases con personas como Taketora o Lev es el mejor entrenamiento del mundo. En cualquier caso, su amigo suspira apenas termina de hablar y vuelve la mirada hacia otra parte del tren.

—Lo siento —musita Kuroo. Kenma niega con la cabeza y encoge los hombros, indicándole que todo está bien.  
—Fue un poco gracioso —admite después de un rato, volviendo sus ojos a Kuroo—. Pero olvídalo, por favor.  
—Olvidado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kuroo decide contarle la última idiotez de Oikawa, y muy a su pesar, Kenma deja salir una pequeña sonrisa. Satisfecho, Kuroo busca en su directorio mental de aventuras todas aquellas que pueda contarle; después de todo, Oikawa siempre sale con alguna cosa nueva y Kuroo admite que la mayoría de veces es fascinante. Aunque no es como si fuese a decir la última parte en voz alta.

Para cuando Kenma se despide, el vagón está un poco más vacío; Kuroo levanta la mano y no la baja, ni le quita la mirada de encima hasta que el tren arranca de nuevo. Entonces, camina a paso lento hacia la silla más cercana y se deja caer en ella con todo el peso de su cansancio. Como ha olvidado sus audífonos en casa, no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar, y cuando piensa, llega inevitablemente a aquella pintura.

La había terminado, y aunque no era lo que solía agregar en su portafolio, tomó la sugerencia de Yaku y lo dejó así, con la promesa de hacer algo mucho mejor en el futuro. La inmensa cantidad de ideas no ha desaparecido, y desde aquél día, optó por plasmar breves bocetos de ellas en sus cuadernos de dibujo. La desesperación había mejorado un poco, aunque a falta de ella, el sentimiento de frustración se hace más grande, pues es consciente que puede hacer más, puede llegar más lejos, pero hay algo que falta.

Hay un joven rubio a su izquierda y lo que le llama la atención a Kuroo, aparte de su poco común color de cabello, es su evidente inquietud: el muchacho tiene las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas, y mueve los dedos rítmicamente, junto con una de sus piernas. Kuroo trata de desviar su mirada hacia otra parte, quizá la chica de enfrente que está leyendo una revista con una portada interesante, o el hombre de negocios a su lado, que teclea furiosamente en su celular, tal vez el estudiante de secundaria que va a su lado, concentrado en una consola de videojuegos portable. En cualquier caso, no quiere mirar al muchacho a su lado, su inquietud es contagiosa.

Y a pesar de que trata de evitarlo, poco a poco él mismo empieza a mover su pierna. Trata de disimularlo estirándose y bostezando; ante esto, el joven a su lado se aleja un poco de él y trata de disimular una mirada curiosa.

La voz anunciando la siguiente parada a duras penas llega a los oídos de Kuroo, que está concentrado en el muchacho que evita su mirada y que vuelve sus ojos hacia él cuando cree que Kuroo no está prestando atención. El joven a su lado parece ser más alto que él, de cabello rubio y corto, usa unas gafas de marco negro y los audífonos blancos que no lleva puestos, resbalan unos milímetros hacia atrás con el movimiento. Kuroo se da cuenta, un poco tarde, que lo ha visto antes.

Hace un mes o dos, ese mismo joven estaba sentado en ese mismo lugar, la luz del atardecer dándole un color más claro a su cabello. Era el mismo muchacho que lo había mirado como si no hubiese algo mejor en el mundo y cuya imagen se había apoderado de la cabeza de Kuroo durante todo ese tiempo, impidiéndole incluso terminar uno de sus trabajos más importantes con éxito.

No lo había reconocido en un principio, concentrado como estaba en sus problemas, pero tan pronto se recupera de la sorpresa, sonríe aliviado.

—Tú… —empieza a decir y los hombros del otro joven se relajan, las manos pierden su tensión y el temblor de su pierna cesa. Todo mientras dice una sola cosa y sin perder de vista a Kuroo.  
—Tú…

. . . .

 _Kuroo Tetsuro._

Cuando dice su nombre, ve como sus hombros se relajan y sonríe como si no hubiese nada más maravilloso en el mundo. A veces, mientras están en la soledad de la habitación de Tsukishima o el estudio de Kuroo, éste se permite sonreír aún más y aunque pocas veces logra concentrarse lo suficiente como para avanzar en sus cuadros, le insiste a Tsukishima que no hay de qué preocuparse, que está preparando algo especial y nunca le deja ver el cuadro.

Tsukishima ha aprendido a respetar su decisión, y aunque le carcome la curiosidad, se acomoda en el rincón que ha adoptado como propio y sigue leyendo.

Para cuando se da cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado, es el mismo Kuroo quien le quita el libro de las manos. Usualmente, le ofrecería la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, pues sus piernas están entumecidas después de pasar largas horas en la misma posición, esta vez, sin embargo, Kuroo cambia la rutina.

Tsukishima lo ve dejar el libro en un escritorio cercano y por un segundo su mirada se posa en el caballete, cuya parte trasera es lo único que ve, hasta que las piernas de Kuroo interrumpen su línea de visión y el sonido de su voz deshace su concentración.

—Tsukki —le dice, usando el apodo que alguna vez escuchó de parte de Yamaguchi y que éste le había permitido usar, como si fuera algo que requiriera una ceremonia oficial.  
—¿Sí?  
—Tsukki —repite Kuroo y lentamente, se sienta sobre las piernas de Tsukishima y rodea su cadera con las de él. Es una posición un poco incómoda, piensa Tsukishima, pero deja de importarle una vez siente el aliento de Kuroo cerca suyo y la forma deliberada en que mueve la parte baja de su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver como si simplemente se estuviese acomodando.

Tsukishima opta por sostenerlo colocando sus manos en su espalda y una firme mirada, que Kuroo reconoce como una orden: "Quédate quieto". Parte de Kuroo obedece, la otra parte sonríe, en una mezcla de travesura e inocencia que solo es posible de parte de Kuroo.

—Tsu… —empieza a decir Kuroo, la mano de Tsukishima en su nuca lo hace callar.  
—No, no… —le dice Tsukishima.

No está haciendo calor, a decir verdad, quizá es solo cierta fiebre que sube paulatinamente a medida que Tsukishima enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Kuroo y con cada beso que Kuroo le da, cada uno más largo que el anterior. El cuerpo de Kuroo, que ya no se molesta en ocultar la molestia de la ropa, o Tsukishima, que siente que quiere explotar, de alegría, excitación o las dos cosas.

—Kei —dice finalmente Kuroo, con los labios en su cuello, los dientes rozando las partes más sensibles. Sus dedos, largos, hábiles y un poco ásperos, recorren su espalda, su abdomen, su pecho; Tsukishima pierde la habilidad de pensar coherentemente y el nombre de Kuroo se pierde entre una colección de quejidos que Kuroo no se demora en acallar, más porque le encanta besarlo, que porque no le guste el sonido.

Pronto, están acostados en el suelo. Kuroo está sobre él y sus manos recorren cada rincón, con la misma delicadeza con la que moldea las esculturas que decoran la sala de su apartamento y los ventanales del estudio. Es lento, desgraciadamente lento, placenteramente lento. Y le encanta mover sus manos, porque así es Kuroo, un ser curioso por naturaleza, le encanta ver, analizar, comprender los detalles de su mundo y grabarlos en su memoria, para poder moldearlos más tarde.

Tsukishima quiere darle otra perspectiva, porque es Kuroo, el extraño del tren que de repente entró en su vida, el mismo que le envía mensajes a las tres de la mañana y jamás se molesta por su falta de respuesta, el que se sonroja cuando Tsukishima le da un beso en la nariz, el que no sabía qué hacer con todas sus ideas, hasta que llegó Tsukishima, en sus propias palabras.

Él mismo se encarga de estirar sus brazos, y atraer a Kuroo hacia sí, y con un leve impulso, cambia de posición. Kuroo lo deja, y quizá lo disfruta, a juzgar por el nivel de sus quejidos. Tsukishima no recorre su cuerpo con lentitud, ni lo besa en cada rincón, ya puede hacer eso más tarde. De momento, solo mueve su cadera contra la de Kuroo, y lo ve cerrar los ojos y dejar la boca entre abierta. La mano de Tsukishima se mueve sola y se detiene en su rostro, su pulgar se mueve hasta sus labios separados, sus dientes y luego, la punta de su lengua. Sólo hasta ese momento, Kuroo cierra la boca.

Tras otro movimiento de cadera, más fuerte que el anterior, Tsukishima comprende que no puede aguantar más y se deshace de su ropa, para después encargarse de la de Kuroo.

Kuroo se sienta, acercándose lo más posible a él, sus piernas a su alrededor, en un aposición reminiscente a la original, cuando le había quitado el libro. Lo besa, una y mil veces, mordiendo sus labios cada vez mientras su mano desciende y sus cuerpos, húmedos y sudorosos, encuentran el ángulo perfecto.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kei —le dice Kuroo. Tsukishima piensa que la advertencia es completamente innecesaria y propia de alguien tan cursi como Kuroo.  
—No es necesario que lo digas —responde, ahogando un quejido contra su cuello cuando el dedo de Kuroo se mueve dentro de él—. Sólo eres tú.

Kuroo ríe suavemente y Tsukishima solo mueve su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en los brazos de Kuroo.

. . . .

Cierra la puerta del carro y no necesita mirar a su lado para saber que Kuroo está sonriendo y se atreve a dejar salir una sonrisa.

—Kei —le dice y su nombre suena extraño, con ese sonido profundo y medio rasposo de su voz, un breve suspiro de tres letras que dura muy poco. Y Tsukishima quiere escucharlo de nuevo, quiere escucharlo un millón de veces más, hasta que su nombre suene extraño a sus oídos, hasta que Kuroo se canse de decirlo, hasta que el solo se haya ocultado en el horizonte y tengan que acurrucarse el uno junto al otro para evitar el frío.

—¿Me vas a mostrar el cuadro ya? —pregunta Tsukishima.  
—Ya casi. Quiero que sea especial.  
—Si que eres cursi.  
—Así me quieres.  
—Supongo —contesta Tsukishima y levanta la mano para acomodar el cabello de Kuroo detrás de su oreja, siempre admirándose del caos que reina en la cabeza del muchacho, y como éste se las arregla para verse bien sin mucho esfuerzo. Kuroo se acerca a él y oculta su rostro en su cuello. Ambos ignoran la incomodidad de la posición; la palanca de cambios en medio de ambos, la mano de Kuroo sosteniéndose precariamente del volante, el espacio que parece cada vez más estrecho.

Con el rostro de Kuroo en su cuello, el leve murmullo de su nombre y sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Tsukishima mueve sus manos torpemente, por el abdomen de Kuroo, los huesos de su cadera y se detienen en la parte baja de su espalda.

El timbre del celular de Kuroo parece romper la burbuja, ambos vuelven a su posición original, mientras Kuroo lee el mensaje que le acaba de llegar y suelta una risotada.

—Yaku dice que si no nos vamos ya, él mismo nos va a remolcar hasta que lleguemos —. Hace una pausa para reír—. Imagínate al diminuto Yakkun cargando el carro por toda la carretera, como Hulk.  
—Creo que se refería a…  
—Ya sé a qué se refería, pero sígueme la corriente un rato e imagínatelo, Kei.

Tsukishima le hace caso, y aunque la imagen es bastante graciosa, no da muestras de haberle encontrado el chiste al asunto. Se acomoda en la silla, mirando hacia el frente; Kuroo entiende el mensaje y enciende el motor.

—Vamos —le dice.  
—Vamos —responde Tsukishima.

. . . .

El sol se esconde en el horizonte, una luz naranja se extiende por la carretera, como si todo fuese un sueño. Y quizá lo sea, porque a esta hora la avenida debería estar llena de automóviles, el ruido debería ser ensordecedor y tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima deberían estar haciendo lo posible para conservar su cordura hasta el final del viaje.

Sin embargo, solo un carro recorre el camino a toda velocidad, con las ventanas abiertas y sus dos ocupantes disfrutando el viento en sus rostros. Kuroo mantiene la mirada fija en la carretera, y Tsukishima mira alternativamente a Kuroo y al paisaje a su lado. No hay nada interesante afuera y quizá mirar tanto tiempo a Kuroo no sea una buena idea; a pesar de todo, Tsukishima no está cansado, ni aburrido, al contrario, se divierte con el silencio de afuera, el verde oscuro de las plantas, el gris del asfalto, la música en el auto y las manos de Kuroo al volante, completamente seguras de su destino.

Un día, dos, quizá más. La preocupación de Tsukishima solo radica en las habilidades culinarias de Kuroo, que son casi nulas, y piensa que podría aprovechar su corta escapada para enseñarle algo y que el pobre sea capaz de sobrevivir sin su ayuda ni la de Yaku.

Kuroo, sin embargo, tiene otra opinión.

—¿Ramen? —le pregunta—. Hay un sitio al lado del camino, a unos cuantos metros de donde estamos ahora. O, si prefieres los dulces, también hay un puesto de dango, un poco más allá.  
—Algo más grande, sopa de miso o algo así —responde Tsukishima con lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. _Cualquier cosa menos ramen_ , piensa.  
—Sopa de miso, entonces —contesta Kuroo—. Tendrás que aguantar hambre un rato más, y provocarte con mi delicioso ramen, pero…  
—Nada de eso, la sopa es para ambos. Sigue conduciendo —le dice Tsukishima, casi echándose a reír ante la expresión exageradamente triste de Kuroo cuando ve pasar el letrero del puesto de ramen.  
—Está bien —dice, en voz baja.

Tsukishima sabe perfectamente como subirle el ánimo: pellizca una de sus mejillas, cariñosamente y Kuroo está como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Muéstrame el cuadro —le dice, aprovechando su alegría.  
—Ya casi. Antes de la sopa, lo prometo.

. . . .

El sol no ha caído aun cuando se detienen a un lado del camino. Con una solemnidad que raya en lo dramático, Kuroo detiene el carro y apaga el motor. Se quita su cinturón de seguridad y le advierte a Tsukishima que si se quita el suyo y sale del auto, lo dejará tirado por ahí para que se lo coman los lobos.

Aunque no hay lobos en la zona y Tsukishima no se cree la amenaza, le hace caso de todas maneras y se queda sentado en el auto observando cada uno de los movimientos de Kuroo.

El muchacho abre el baúl del carro y primero, saca el caballete, camina hacia una parte plana y lo acomoda allí. Vuelve después por el cuadro, teniendo cuidado que la tela negra que lo cubre no se caiga, lo acomoda en el caballete y lo cambia de posición al menos unas diez veces antes de tomarle una foto con su celular. Tsukishima lo ve teclear un rato y luego alejarse unos pasos, inclinando la cabeza y sacando la lengua solo un poquito, de esa manera que lo hace cada vez que está concentrado y que a Tsukishima le parece adorable.

Cuando Kuroo lee algo en su celular y suelta una risotada, Tsukishima asume que le ha pedido consejos a Yaku o a Kenma y que alguno de los dos, o quizá, ambos, lo han mandado a freír espárragos. Así que, Kuroo vuelve a mover el cuadro, mira al horizonte camina hacia el auto.

—Listo —anuncia, una vez está cerca de Tsukishima, éste hace un ademán de salir del carro—. No, no, espera.  
—En serio, Tetsuro, ¿porqué…?  
—Porque quiero, y punto —le dice Kuroo, dándole un leve golpe en la frente.

Los dedos de Kuroo sobre sus mejillas se sienten fríos y mientras ata la venda alrededor de sus ojos, Tsukishima sonríe, muy a su pesar. Kuroo ríe por lo bajo cuando lo ve mover con torpeza las manos a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarlo.

—Deberías ver lo adorable que te ves haciendo eso —comenta Kuroo, dándole un apretón en el hombro—. Ven. Te apuesto que me vas a adorar cuando lo veas.

Tsukishima no contesta lo que lo haría ver como un cursi más grande que Kuroo. Evita mencionarle que ya lo adora, que no es necesario ver el cuadro que ha esperado por unos diez meses. Él ya lo adora, con su exagerado dramatismo, sus sonrisas torcidas, sus chistes malos, la horrenda poesía que le dedica y su ineptitud en la cocina. Si le mencionara como siente que todo su cuerpo se siente más cálido cuando simplemente lo ve y cuando acerca su rostro al de él, tratando de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos dorados esconden y cada vez que sus dedos se entrelazan con los de él.

Es una calidez que no está relacionada con el calor de las noches que pasan juntos, en medio del sudor y enredados en las sábanas. Y a la que Tsukishima no sabe cómo responder con palabras, de manera que, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Kuroo, se voltea, hasta que está frente a él y toma su rostro entre sus dos manos.

—Gracias por subirte en el tren cuando está más lleno —. Los músculos del rostro de Kuroo se mueven en lo que Tsukishima supone es una mueca.  
—Digamos que hay cosas buenas y cosas malas.

Kuroo toma las manos de Tsukishima entre las suyas y empieza a caminar, la gravilla resonando bajo sus pies. Como el terreno es plano, no tiene que advertirle a Tsukishima de ningún obstáculo, hasta que llegan cerca de donde, según sus cálculos, está el caballete.

Con las manos sobre sus hombros, Kuroo lo ubica en la posición adecuada y se acerca él. Tsukishima siente su respiración en su oído y aunque quiere pedirle que se quede ahí, susurrándole cualquier cosa, Tsukishima suspira cuando se aleja después del esperado anuncio:

—Ahí está, la esperada pintura —. Le da un rápido beso en el cuello y le quita la venda.

* * *

 _Notas:_ \- Dejaré a sus imaginaciones qué es exactamente el cuadro.

\- El título viene la canción del mismo nombre de Carlos Sadness. Absolutamente recomendada, como todas las canciones de este señor, para cuando estén en modo romanticón y cursilero.

\- Como siempre, un abrazo a todos y bueno, tengo muchas más cosas que escribir, pero cero tiempo. Que desastre. Pero, como siempre, gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
